A Classic Lover's Tale
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: We all know Romeo and Juliet right? Here a similar tale, but with some major twists. Are Percy and Annabeth truly destined to be star crossed lovers? Follow Percy's and Annabeth's tale in old Athens, as they take their chances as a Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay, if you guys haven't already read it, please read what I've posted for The Lost Goddess! Sorry to all fans of it reading this, but I can't update due to the error type 2 thing. If you know how to get through please, oh please tell me! I'll be so grateful! So, here is my story. I'm trying to keep it to the play as much as possible. Hope you like it! First time writing romance stuff so please enjoy! **

**P.S. the 'chariots' really look a bit like carriages**. **They have roofs/coverings.**

Down in the marketplace of Athens, peasants and noblemen alike mingled as they browsed the wares for sale. The cobblestone streets of the Plaka magnified the sound of horses hooves as the moved about. The servants of the noble houses went about shopping for their mistresses and masters. Shouts of advertising merchants and haggling buyers filled the air.

Down in corner of the Plaka, a merchant had several horses for sale. Up walked two different servants, one dressed in a tunic of sea green, the other in a tunic of soft silver. Both men wore short swords in their belts, their hair long and caught back in leather thongs, with bare feet. At first they ignored each, until the same horse caught both of their eyes.

"Excuse me kind sir," said the one in silver as he addressed the merchant. "How much is this horse?"

"Three hundred silver drachma," the merchant told both of the men. The man in silver frowned and his forehead creased with worry. The man in sea green pulled out a bag and jangled it temptingly in front of the merchant. He looked at the servant in silver and stuck out his tongue. The silver dressed one stared at the man aghast in horror.

"Did you just do that to me?" the silver one asked the sea green one. The sea green one smirked in reply.

"I admit to nothing. But do not say I never did anything," he replied calmly. The silver one looked even more horrified. The merchant looked between the two men then silently walked backwards until he vanished into the shadows.

"You just informally admitted to your minor crime. Now I shall extract my payment," the one in silver told the other servant. He drew his short sword from its sheath and held it ready. The sea green raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You dare draw an arm against a civilian? Then I must defend myself," said the one in sea green as he too drew his sword. Unknown to the two servants, but in the centre of the Plaka commotion began.

An elegant, sleek chariot trotted into the square. Pulled by gentle gray mares, the chariot was a sparkling grey edged with shining silver. Inscribed on the side was a beautiful silver owl. Directly across from this chariot, another also trotted into the square. This one a deep blue, with glittering green for the edging. It was pulled by two powerful black stallions, with a green trident inscribed onto its side.

The servants were wrapped up in their fury for each; they did not notice their master's arrivals. The silver one gave the first strike. Soon they began to strike and parry with each. Their brawl moving from the horses' corner to the middle of the Plaka. The ducked each other's swipes and let their fury control their actions. Each crashing in turn into other merchants stalls. Yet only barely scratching their adversary. With only increased their fury and chaos.

As they fought their riders of the chariot's exited; stepping into the square. They spotted each other as their servants found themselves dueling in the space between them. Chicken's squawked, donkey's brayed, people screamed. The master's of the chariot's stepped towards each other as if connected by an invisible line. Electricity and tension crackled in the air.

"Curse that sea upstart! Of course his servant is the cause of the brawl. Give me my knife! I shall wipe his smirk away!" declared the lady of the silver and grey chariot. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to shoot sparks. Her deep blond hair showing them off even more.

"You dare accuse my man of this?" bellowed the man of the blue and green chariot. "Curse you witch woman! Give me my trident and I shall show you who the victor of this will be!" He voice sounded like the pounding waves on a beach. His sea green eyes connected with the lady's grey ones. They took many quick steps towards each other. But their concentration was shattered by the shrill sound of a bugle.

Everyone in the Plaka looked around in confusion. All recognized the sound of the royal trumpet. From the third entrance of the square another chariot rode in. This one was a rich purple, with decoration of grey, blue, and black. It was marked with the insignia of Athens. A olive tree with a lightning bolt above. Only the two master's of the other chariot remained standing; all others knelt before their king.

A herald dismounted from the side of the chariot and face the crowd. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd.

"May I present to you, your king. King Zeus, and his daughter, Princess Thalia!" he proclaimed. From the chariot came the King and his daughter. King Zeus was wearing a deep purple robe cut in the style for nobles. His eyes were and electric blue, his flowing beard marbled black and grey. Princess Thalia was wearing a black chiton, her black hair had a long bottom layer and a short upper layer, and her eyes were the same electric blue as her fathers. The entire crowd murmured 'my lord' and 'my lady' as one.

"Poseidon! Athena! What is the meaning of this?" boomed Zeus, his voice as deep and powerful as a thunderclap. "This is the third time your feud has disturbed the peace of Athens! What do you say? For time for action has well passed." The lord – Poseidon – bowed his head, as did the lady – Athena.

"We are sorry, my liege," Athena said.

"Truly, my liege, it shall not happen again," promised Poseidon. King Zeus regarded them with hard eyes, his mind coming to a decision.

"It will not. Athena, come with me now. Poseidon, meet with me at the hour of four. You will sign an agreement to never disrupt our cities peace again. If you do, it shall be on the pain of death. Now, Athena ride behind me to the palace," Zeus ordered. With a swish of robes he and his daughter remounted the royal chariot. Athena swiftly followed, mounting her chariot and rumbling after the king. But as she did, her grey eyes cast a cold glare in the direction of Lord Poseidon. The crowd departed quickly, the Plaka returning to its usual hubbub. Leaving a Lord standing there, staring after his enemy with hard eyes. He did not see a young man approach him as he looked.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad. Sorry if it was. A little hard to make a play a story and change the storyline minorly. And I'm not the best in third person. Once again, sorry for fans of The Lost Goddess. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the roles and the match-up for my version. **

**Montague – Poseidon. Capulet – Athena. Romeo – Percy. Juliet – Annabeth. Benvolio – Grover. Tybalt – Luke. Friar Lawrence – Tyson. Prince – Zeus. Mercutio – Lee Fletcher (don't ask why I choose him). Paris – Chris Rodriguez. Nurse – Juniper. Rosalind – Rachel Dare. **

As the Lord stared after his enemy, a young man walked up to him. Young man is not quite accurate though. This youth had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was dressed in a short green tunic of simple cut. It barely disguised his true form. Instead of human legs, he had the legs of a goat and on his head were two tiny horns; hardly poking above his curly hair.

This youth was a satyr. Quite common back in those days. Mythical beasts, good creatures, even the gods themselves, walked upon the earth. The satyr walked to the Lord, who did not notice.

"My Lord Poseidon," the satyr greeted with a sweeping bow. "I am afraid I must bring ill-tiding." The Lord turned his face away from where he had been staring and turned to the satyr. He looked at him; a sad expression was prominent on his face.

"Grover, if it is about my son, I already know he is plagued with sadness. I have no need to talk of it more, unless you can tell me what the cause of this is," the Lord said. Grover sighed and shook his head. The Lord looked away towards the west. After a moment he turned and began to walk in the direction of the coast. Grover hesitated and then followed.

After a few minutes Poseidon spoke. "Do you think he's angry with me?" Grover looked shocked at this.

"No my Lord. He is not angry with you. You can count on me for telling you the truth," Grover assured him.

"Find out will you? I need to understand why he is so sad," Poseidon asked. Grover nodded his agreement.

By this time they were coming to the beginning of the coast line. The sun glittering off the bright green sea. The white sand soft and fine beneath their feet (and hooves). The sun high overhead, not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day. Poseidon clapped his hands, and his chariot rolled in behind him. He mounted it quickly, issuing orders to return home, as well as reminder Grover of what he was to do.

As Poseidon's chariot rumbled away, Grover headed further down the beach; his goat hooves making a muffled clip-clop sound as he went. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Keyhole Rock came into view. Grover trotted faster and came to the edge of the sand. He looked out and saw who he was looking for. Perseus Jackson sat in the middle of Keyhole Rock, staring even further out to sea.

Grover called his name. He got no response. He kept yelling at him, trying to make his voice louder than the sounds of the sea. It took him several minutes before any reaction happened. As his voice was growing hoarse, the boy in Keyhole Rock turned around and noticed him. He dove into the water and quickly swan back to shore; slicing through the frigid water of the Mediterranean sea.

The boy had raven black hair and piercing sea green eyes. He was dressed in a basic tunic of the same green as his eyes. Underneath he wore leggings of dark brown. His arms were bare, showing off a faint tan. He wore a durable belt, complete with a sheath and sword. Simple cloth shoes covered his feet.

As he was wading back to shore complete dry he said. "Hey Grover, how are you?" His voice was almost expressionless.

"Hey Perce, I'm okay. What about you? I keep finding you out here," Grover replied. Percy shrugged and began to head back towards the hustle and bustle of Athens.

"I guess I'm okay . . . I like it out here. It's peaceful," Percy said quietly.

"Yeah it is. But come on, you can tell me what's wrong. I know something's wrong, I may live in the city but I'm still a fully fledged satyr. I know if you're lying," Grover reminded him.

"Yes, I know. No need to remind me. It's just . . . do you know the last name of Athens richest family?" Percy's voice was as desolate as a desert. Grover sighed.

"Percy, must you use riddles? Is it really the right time for this?" after a brief pause he added. "It's Dare, right?" Percy nodded slowly.

"Yes, and their daughter is the Oracle," Percy murmured.

"What does . . ." Grover's voice trailed off as realization hit him. "You like her? You do realize she's on Athena's side. You mortal enemy." Percy cast an irritated look at Grover.

"I just think she's pretty," he muttered. Grover laughed.

"I understand," Grover replied. They fell silent as the found themselves into the outskirts of Athens market district. They began to head back to the house owned by Poseidon. People stared and gawked as they past. Some at Grover's goat legs, some stared at Percy walking. But the two boys just ignored them all and continued on their way.

* * *

In the countryside on the inland side of Athens, a beautiful meadow was in full bloom. Lilies, roses, and thousand of wildflowers covered the fertile earth, mixing in with the sharp, tall grass. Many olive and hawthorn trees surrounded the meadow. Bees and butterflies flew lazily though the air, sunlight highlighting there bright colours.

Sitting in the middle of the meadow, was a young girl. She sat there, reading a manuscript as she hummed softly to herself. Her curly blond hair was pulled back in a rough linen bandanna, her stormy grey eyes moving quickly across the words she read. She was wearing a plain brown cloak, with hole for her arms, an extra layer of fabric was sown over top to partly cover her arms.

As she sat there reading lazily in the sunlight, she didn't notice a figure coming up through the trees. After a few minutes, the figure stepped into the meadow. Looking like a dark presence with her black dress and dark hair in the sunlit meadow. The girl reading heard a faint movement and looked up.

"I thought you'd be here," said the girl in black. Her electric blue eyes twinkling mischievously. The blond girl stood up and whirled around, in a very unladylike fashion. When she saw the other girl she sighed in relief.

"Gods, you really did startle me. I didn't expect you to actually show," she said setting her manuscript on the ground near her feet. The other girl laughed and walked over to give the blond girl a quick hug.

"Of course I would should! Why should I not?" she asked, smiling.

"You might have had a hard time to get away. I did," was the reply.

"I did indeed. But I'm glad I came. In truth you are my first friend," the girl in black explained.

"It is the same for me. May I ask, what's your name?"

"My name is . . . Tia," the girl dressed in black said. "What's yours?"

"My name is Annabeth," after a pause she continued. "You are not associated with the house of Poseidon are you? If you are, we can't be friends." Tia gave a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm not on any side. I'm in neutral territory," Tia told her.

"Great, so what do you feel like doing?" Annabeth asked Tia, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Before Tia could respond, the sound of chimes rang through the air. The girls sighed at the same time. Annabeth bent over and picked up her manuscript. Together they headed back towards Athens. Tia walking smooth and stately, while Annabeth went more roughly, a bit like a peasant. Both knew the chimes meant an announcement. Sad that there small time together had been ruined, the quickly headed back into the busy city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it was a long time. I was too lazy to continue it. I had other ideas on my mind. But here is the chapter. In the next one things start to get interesting. But here you go!**

Back in Athens, the two girls hurried through the streets. They had a hard time navigating as citizens crowded the streets. All headed for the same square at the base of the palace. An announcement was about to take place, something rare in Athens. Once in the southern end of the Plaka, the two girls halted as the street split in two. The sunk into the shadows quickly.

"I must go here," Tia whispered frantically.

"Good-bye. Same time tomorrow?" Annabeth said.

"I'll be there," Tia promised. Then she took off, as smooth and as quickly as a gazelle. Annabeth watched her disappear from view then gathered her skirts and took off down the other street.

She ran swiftly, coming up to a large beautifully designed house. It was made of white marble and the front was mostly of columns. It was surrounded by a high stone fence, but the house was still visible over top. The gates, which bore the sign of the Owl, were open wide. But Annabeth did not take the route. She ran around to the back of the house. Without pausing to think of how it would look, she scaled the wall and dropped down into the garden on the other side. Sprinting across the smooth lawn she came to a balcony overlooking it. She climbed the climbing ivy next to it and pulled herself onto the balcony.

Unlocking the door she slipped inside and closed it quietly behind her. She tossed her manuscript on the bed and pulled the linen bandanna out of her hair. Opening a wardrobe she dropped it inside. Quickly she undid the clasp on her cloak and tossed that in as well. Underneath she wore a silver silk chiton. She pulled out a pair of grey silk slippers and slipped then on her feet, tossing the dirty sandals in as well.

She plopped down on the bed and opened the manuscript to a random page just as the door to her room burst open. In strode her maid, Juniper. Juniper was a petite girl with wispy, amber coloured hair. She had deep, forest green eyes and her skin appeared to have a greenish tinge. She was wearing a green chiton and green laced sandals. She was a Dryad, a wood woman. When she saw Annabeth she stopped dead and folded her arms.

"And just where have you been?" Juniper asked her. Annabeth looked up, faking a surprised expression.

"I've been here in my room reading," Annabeth told her. Juniper rolled her eyes and walk in further.

"I've been searching all over for you, you haven't been here. Where were you?" Juniper questioned. "I have news from your mother." Annabeth eyes widened in surprise, news from her mother was either extremely good or horribly bad.

"Maybe I was in the bathroom," Annabeth said. "Now what news does my mother have for me?" Juniper sighed and sat down beside Annabeth, getting ready to tell her the news

* * *

Scarcely ten minutes before, the Lady Athena had been talking and making plans with the County in her grand hall. She was entertaining County Chris Rodriguez, with certain things in mind as she did. The County was a muscular young man, no more than eighteen. He had warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was dressed in a simple tunic of black and silver.

"As well as this all sounds, are you sure?" the County asked Lady Athena.

"I am not," Athena sighed. "My daughter is well past the age where most girls are wed. But she is unused to the world; she has lived her whole life in a home. She does not know of the world outside." Her grey eyes turned slightly sad at this mention of her daughter.

"I am sure in time she would get used to it," the County assured her dully.

"Perhaps, but I do not wish for her to go into this without knowing her she is to matched with," Athena said.

"Then what do you propose?"

"In a week's time, I shall throw a ball. You two can get to know each other and it will give her a chance to meet all kinds of people," Athena decided.

"I shall be there then," the County promised. "There I shall meet your very pretty daughter. Farewell, thank you for your hospitality." With that he stood and walked over to the front door. A servant opened it, and with a bow between he and Athena, he left her home. Athena let out another sigh and called for a messenger and her daughter's handmaiden. In walked Juniper and a young boy of thirteen.

"Boy, go and announce to the city that in a week's time I shall be holding a feast and ball. All but those associated with the House of Poseidon are welcome. Tell the whole city," Athena instructed the boy. He nodded and quickly left with a bow. "Juniper, go and tell my daughter about the ball and feast and that she is betrothed to the County." With a grim nod Juniper left to go and find Annabeth.

Now, much later, here Juniper was telling Annabeth the news of her betrothal. At this Annabeth's face turned ashen. Her eyes teared up, but she forced herself to not cry. Kindly she asked Juniper to leave. When she did silent tears ran down her face. She had been hoping her mother would not insist upon this. How close she been to bringing up the idea, of her maybe becoming a Hunter of Artemis. Now, here she was, betrothed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aha! I have finished the first chapter of my mass update! Yay! Be happy for me, I also just finished writing my script (finally) of course now my teacher wants me to finish that movie script and the over the summer write this play into a movie . . . I WILL NEVER GET A BREAK! *coughs* this is why you should like me on facebook! Cuts down on the rants and I can reply to your reviews there (I will!). Find me by searching (you may have to click enter) or using the link on my profile! Anyways, read and enjoy!**

As the bells chimed through the city of Athens, Grover and Percy continued on their way to the house of Lord Poseidon. Passing through the main square of the city, they overheard a messenger address the populace that had gathered. Pausing in the shadows to listen, they found some very interesting news.

The messenger announced that in a week's time a feast and ball would be held at the house of Lady Athena. In celebrating of an arrangement, that was not yet to be released, anyone was welcome – as long as they weren't associated with the house of Poseidon of course. Names were rattled off, which soon lost the interest of the two boys. That is, until the name of Dare was mentioned.

Hearing that, Percy's face snapped up to the messenger. His eyes were wide, and his body tense. Once he realized the stat of his friend, Grover grabbed Percy's arm and began dragging him back to his home. Percy strained to get back to the square, but his friend had a good grip and dug his hooves into the earth with every step.

Once back and inside the property (Poseidon's manor was very similar to Athena's but with much more blue and green stone work, several fountains, and located on the coast) Grover forced Percy up to his room and locked the door behind them. Grover quickly looked into the garden to make sure it was clear, then slid the curtain shut. He turned back to Percy and folded his arms.

"You are _insane,_" Grover said. "You cannot go to something Athena is hosting! If you're found out . . . your Dad will be upset, and Athena will probably throw you in her dungeon or something." Percy sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I won't get found out. You heard what was said. It's a _masquerade ball. _With costumes and masks. No one will see who I am; I'll just show up for the ball half. I won't even make a scene, just observe . . . and stuff . . . I'm not that stupid to get found," Percy argued. Grover rubbed his eyes and regarded Percy for a minute. Finally Grover sighed.

"You humans are so _stubborn. _Why are you so dead-set on going? Don't answer, rhetorical question," Grover said. "But if you do go through with this, you are not heading into the dragon's lair alone. I'll go with you, and we can see if Lee can go too."

"Fine," Percy sighed. "You guys can come. I don't mind." He paused for a second. "Do you want to go riding tomorrow?" Grover gave Percy a curious look; he knew Percy loved riding on his stallion, Blackjack. Percy just hadn't done it in a while. Maybe this was a sign Percy was finally going back to normal.

"Sure, why not," Grover replied. "Just don't get weirded out when I show up with my donkey again."

Percy gave a humorless laugh. "I've grown used to it. Now can you please go? I want to be alone right now." Grover thought it was an odd request, seeing as his friend had spent the entire day alone in Keyhole Rock just thinking and being miserable. But even though he and Percy were best friends, he couldn't quite say it out loud. When Percy got angry, it wasn't a nice sight, and his father _was _Lord Poseidon.

"All right, I'll go. Just holler down the hall if you want me . . . actually you'd better look for me in the garden. I'm kind of hungry," Grover said as he trotted to the door. Percy nodded distractedly. Grover sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately Percy barred the door, drew the shutters, and snuffed out any source of light he could; then he just sat down in a corner and pulled his knees up.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny. The air was humid and the sun was blinding. There wasn't a trace of a cloud in the sky. In the courtyard of Poseidon's house a page was holding the reins of a pure black stallion. There wasn't a saddle on, of course. Grover stood near the horse next to a fat donkey. The donkey didn't look very happy.

Percy walked out of the main doors and over to the stallion. He took the reins from the page boy, dismissed him, and stroked the horse's muzzle gently. The horse, Blackjack, nuzzled him fondly and snorted. Percy gave a fleeting half smile before turning serious again. He looked over at Grover.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Grover nodded. "Yeah, we can leave." Without a word Percy threw the reins over Blackjack's head and swung up onto his back. He watched as Grover mounted his own donkey. Grover nodded to let Percy know he was ready and Percy spurred Blackjack into a canter. In a moment they were cantering out the gates and into the streets of Athens.

Nearly an hour later and well into mid-day, Percy and Grover were walking their horses at a steady pace in the wild lands outside Athens. The olive trees were overgrown on either side of the path and bushes with blossoming flowers clustered around their roots. The sun was high overhead and bright, apparently Apollo was in a good mood.

As they rode, Grover slowly became aware of an odd, out of place, and faint sound coming from somewhere just beyond the line of trees. Due to Grover's heighten, satyr senses, he immediately started looking around trying to find the force of the sound. A minute later Grover pulled his donkey to a halt.

"Um, Percy?" Grover called. Percy stopped Blackjack and looked back at Grover. "This is going to sound weird, but I think someone is out there." Grover pointed through the trees, to where no one but a satyr, nature spirit, or extremely adventurous person would know there was a meadow.

"That's impossible," Percy replied. At that moment there was a peal of faint laughter. It hung in the air suspended. "Stay here," Percy told Blackjack as he slipped off the stallion's side and place his hand on Riptide's hilt. He glanced at Grover. "Who is it?"

Grover sniffed the air. "Girl, I think, peasant-y smell." Grover shrugged. "Don't recognize it."

Percy frowned. "We should go and find out who it is." Grover just nodded and slipped down from his donkey. Percy was starting to act like his old self – the fresh air and prospect of soon meeting Rachel had started to banish his miserable feelings. But of course, neither of them could predict the future.

Percy forged ahead through the trees, closely followed by Grover. Blackjack and the donkey remained by the road, ever alert for a whistle. The tree branches and undergrowth scratched at their clothing and uncovered limbs. Within minutes the two boys were dirty and cut up.

They pushed through the trees for quite a while, until Percy pulled out Riptide and used it to slash their way through. When they did make it through the tree barrior, they stopped and stared in wonder.

They were on the edge of a lush meadow. The tall sharp grass was mixed lilies, roses, and every variety of wildflowers possible. The sunlight shone through the air like a row of diamonds. Butterflies and fat bumblebees drifted through the air going from flower to flower. The smell that filled the air was the most wonderful smell that could never exist in the city. But the most amazing thing was the young girl sitting in the middle of meadow reading a manuscript.

Grover and Percy stared at the girl. They could see her profile as she read. She had tanned skin, and stormy grey eyes that moved fast over the words. She was wearing simple brown dress, with a brown coat-like cloak (I described it before). Her curly, bright blonde hair was pulled back in a rough linen bandana.

There was a moment of shocked silence, the girl didn't notice them, before Grover said, "She is not a dryad." The girl's head snapped up and she glared at them suspiciously. Quickly Percy slipped Riptide into his belt to show he meant her no harm.

"No, I am not a dryad," the girl snapped as she stood up very boyishly. She closed the book and looked at the boys. "Who are you and why are you out here? Nobody knows this place." Percy swallowed, the girl was intimidating.

"My name is Grover," said Grover trotting forward. "This is my friend, Percy." It was safe to use Percy's name, because the public simply knew him as Perseus. "Who are you?"

The girl straightened her shoulders. "My name is Annabeth." Percy stepped forward and Annabeth looked at him. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. They were both sixteen, and Annabeth was almost as tall as Percy.

"You're a girl," Percy said eventually. "You're a girl and you came out here alone. There are monsters, it's dangerous." Annabeth gave Percy and Grover a dangerous smile.

"I can take care of myself," was her response. At that moment, there was a hiss from the surrounding trees. Percy pulled Riptide free and held it ready. Annabeth quickly set the book down and reached inside her cloak. There was a rustle.

A Dracaena dressed in battle armour and brandishing a spear burst out of the trees on the left of Grover and Percy. Percy darted forward, and with one expert twist of the sword he disarmed the Dracaena. Annabeth was right behind him, a knife in her hand. She stabbed the she-monster in between the armour straps. The demon wailed as she disintegrated into crumbling golden dusk.

Percy looked at Annabeth in surprise. "You _can_ handle yourself."

Annabeth smirked at him, put her knife away, and folded her arms. "I told you." There was a moment of tense silence. "I'd better get going. I've been out here for way to long." Annabeth whirled away and scooped up her book.

"Wait!" Percy said, stepping after her. "Maybe we could . . . train. I've never met someone that's a girl and as good as you. It'd be . . . fun." Annabeth noticed Percy's flat tone as he said this, like he didn't really mean it. She looked between Percy and Grover critically. Grover was nodding at her.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. Why not?"

**A/N: I told you things picked up! Bet you didn't see this, since it's not in the play! I can still remember the details, a year later! So how was it? Review, fav, alert, whatever let me know! And don't forget, like me on facebook so you can start getting replies to your reviews!**


End file.
